official_peppa_pigfandomcom-20200213-history
The Market
The Market is the thirty-first episode of the fifth series of Peppa Pig. It is the 243rd episode overall. Synopsis Peppa and her family find some great things to buy from the market and even get a special gift from Mr. Fox's stall that is a singing fish. Plot On a lovely sunny day, the Market comes to town. Mr. Labrador takes the apple stall, while Mrs. Cow takes the cheese, Mummy Cat with the fish, and Mr. Fox with lots of things, as the narrator says that each market stall sells one thing. Peppa and her family then go to the market to do their shopping. At the apple stall, Peppa asks her family for some. Mr. Labrador asks if they would like red or green apples, each big and small. He then gives Peppa an apple after she tells him for a taste. After Peppa tries the apple, she calls it Lovely. Mummy Pig then goes for a bag of apples, and Peppa thanks Mr. Labrador for them. For Lovely, too. At the cheese stall, the narrator then says that George loves cheese. Mrs. Cow then says that she's also got smelly cheese and that Daddy Pig can sniff it. After he smells it, he then falls over as the narrator explains, and calls it Strong after he gets back up. George then goes for the cheese, and Peppa says that he likes smelly cheese. Daddy Pig then buys the cheese, Strong, and Peppa thanks Mrs. Cow for it. At the fish stall, Peppa asks Mummy Cat for some, and after Mummy Cat accepts, she explains the types of fish she has. She then says that they can have each in order to make Fish Pie. After she gets some for Mummy Pig, she then thanks her. At Mr. Fox's stall, he asks Daddy Pig if he'd like any from his stall. He refuses, while Peppa says about the stuff they got earlier. Mr. Fox then asks them why they didn't come to him first due to him having all that stuff. After Daddy Pig replies about apples, Mr. Fox brings up wood versions, and says that they'll last forever. He then brings up Strong after he responds what they bought. He then gives Daddy Pig a smell of Strong, but Mr. Fox says that he's plastic, and asks them to buy one to get one for free, but Mummy Pig says they won't. Mr. Fox then sees a fish in the basket, in which he brings up a toy fish that can sing, and that it needs 24 batteries. Peppa then asks Daddy Pig for one, and that they could take it home for him to sing all day. Mummy Pig then says that their house doesn't need the singing fish, and then tells Mr. Fox that they do have everything they came for. Mr. Fox then brings up a Chinese vase that won't break, and after he bounces it and calls it Plastic, Mummy Pig tells him that they just won't need anything. Then, it started to rain, which brings some to go out the market, in which Peppa replies that they're getting all wet. Mr. Fox then brings up umbrellas, in which the family take as the narrator says that he sells everything, and Mummy Pig thanks him for that. Mr. Fox brings up one thing for today, if they buy four umbrellas, they get the singing fish for free. Mr. Fox then turns on the singing fish, and it started to sing a song. The song got everyone into laughter as the narrator says that Peppa and everyone love markets. The singing fish's song continues its song during the credits. Characters Main Characters *Peppa *George *Daddy Pig *Mummy Pig Supporting Characters *Mr Fox *Mr. Labrador *Mrs. Cow *Mummy Cat *The Singing Fish Minor Characters *Policemen Panda and Squirrel (cameo) *Madame Gazelle (cameo) *Zoë Zebra (cameo) *Mummy Zebra (cameo) *Rebecca Rabbit (cameo) *Daddy Rabbit (cameo) *Emily Elephant (cameo) *Edmond Elephant (cameo) *Mummy Elephant (cameo) *Danny Dog (cameo) *Mummy Dog (cameo) *Pedro Pony (cameo) *Mr. Bull (cameo) *Mummy Mole (cameo) *Granny Wolf (cameo) *Mummy Pony (cameo) *Mr. Rhinoceros (cameo) Trivia This Episode Could be feautured in peppa goes to paris Peppa's friends are making a cameo in this episode Gallery TBA Category:Episodes Category:Series 5